pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All Good Things Must Come to An End
Phineas and Ferb remember that school starts tomorrow, so, the boys try and figure out something they couldn't figure out all summer—Where Perry goes. But, when they find out where he actually does go, it causes O.W.C.A. to shut down, and Doofenshmirtz to take over. Episode Summary 'Act 1: The discovery' the episode starts out with the boys looking at the calender, and Phineas notices that tomorrow is the first day of school. "Oh, I forgot! The first day of school is...Tommorrow. That means we have to make today the best day ever! But what would we do?" Phineas asks. Suddenly, he thinks of it: They should find out where Perry goes everyday. So, the boys get to work and set up cameras all around the house. "Look, Ferb! There's Perry! On camera 4!" Phineas says. "I guess our work here is done. hmm, I expected something more...interesting." Suddenly, something interesting happens: They see Perry put on his fedora, and go into his lair. "What was that?" Phineas asks. Ferb shrugs. "We should probably go check that out." Phineas says, curiously. So, they go over to where they saw Perry at, and go to his lair. "Ferb, are we spies again?" Phineas asks. "Phineas, I didn't make this!" Ferb replies. "Then who's lair is this?!" Phineas asks, confused. "Well, unless our cameras are wrong, it's Perry's." Ferb replies. "But he's a '''Platypus'. They don't do much!" Phineas says, still confused. "''Well, obviously, our Platypus does." Ferb replies. "I just can't believe it, I need more proof." Phineas says. "Look over there!" Ferb says, as he points to Agent P. "Perry?" Phineas asks. Agent P ignores him, as he attempts to pretend he's seen nothing. "Perry, it's me, Phineas. Your owner." Perry still tries to ignore him though. "What's wrong with him?" Phineas asks. "I believe he's trying to keep his life at the agency a secret." Ferb replies. "But why would he want to hide it? We know who he really is now." Phineas says, confused. "Simple. He doesn't want to leave forever. Or should I say, he 'didn't'" Monogram replies, as he slowly approaches Phineas and Ferb. "What does that mean?" Phineas says, scared. "It means, you'll never see him again." Monogram replies. "What?! Why not?!" Phineas shouts, extremely confused. "He has to go, now that you know he's an agent." Monogram asks. "Oh. But can we at least say goodbye?" Phineas asks. "Yes. I suppose." Monogram replies. "Thank you sir." Phineas says. Phineas walks up to Perry. "...I'm sorry that I entered your lair, Perry. I had no idea THIS would ever happen. Will you forgive me?" Phineas asks. Perry forgives him, and gives him a hug. "''I'm gonna miss you, buddy." Phineas says. The next day, Phineas is seen sitting by a tree. "Whats wrong, Phineas?" Isabella kindly asks. "Perry is a Secret Agent! And now that I know, I can't see him anymore!" Phineas sadly replies. "Perry's a Secret Agent? Wait until I publish this in the Fireside Girls Gazette!" This causes the news to spread around Danville, having O.W.C.A. to shut down. (Since now everybody in Danville knows about Perry's secret life.) "So I guess now that our business is over, you can go back to your real family." Monogram says, to Perry. So Perry goes home. However, once he returns, he sees that the Flynn-Fletcher Family got a new pet, and that he has been replaced. Perry now has no place to stay, except in the alleys of Danville. Perry then sighs, and goes to sleep. The next day, Perry notices his original owners, Phineas and Ferb looking around the streets of Danville, with many flyers in their hands, and quickly figured out what happened: They'd lost their new pet, and were trying to get him back. "Maybe he's in the alley, Ferb." Phineas says. The boys look in the alley, but they don't find they're pet, but what they do find, is Perry. "Hey, look! It's Perry! Too bad we can't find our other pet." Perry then runs off. "HEY! you can't leave us, AGAIN!" Phineas exclaims, in fear of losing his pet platypus, again. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get him back!" Phineas exclaims. So, the two boys run as fast as they can to get him back, when suddenly, Perry stops. "Wait, why'd he stop?" Phineas asks. "I believe he wasn't running away from us, he was leading us to something." Ferb replies. "Oh. Well, why'd you lead us here, Perry?" Phineas asks. Perry then shows them their missing other pet, and smiles at Phineas. "Hey! He's back! Thank you Perry, now let's go home...Perry? Wanna come home with us?" Phineas kindly asks. Perry thinks about it, and decides to go home with them. 'Act 2: B-U-S-T-E-D' The next day, Phineas and Ferb wake up with their two pets, and notice, that Danville is completely ruined. "What happened?!" Phineas asks, in shock. "Perry...Do you know how this happened...?" Phineas asks his pet. Perry doesn't know, but he thinks it's Doofenshmirtz. "Where are you going?" Phineas asks, as he runs to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see where he's going!" Phineas shouts. So, they follow Perry. "Perry! Where are you going?!" Phineas asks. Perry points to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.? So, this is the reason why Danville is ruined...?" Phineas asks. Perry chatters. "Well, O.K., then. Get in there and stop him! Y'know, Since you are an Agent." Phineas says. So Perry uses his grappling hook, and goes up to the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. "Perry the Platypus?! But I thought you weren't working at O.W.C.A. anymore!" Doofenshmirtz says confused. Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Unregistered Contributor Works